Jasmine
Jasmine Cole, '''is an 18-year-old human, hailing from the nation of Avaritia. Currently a prominent member of the criminal and vigilante group calling themselves "The Shard", Jasmine is considered to be quite an influential figure within the nation, even prior to joining the Shard. Living within means, Jasmine herself was an orphan with seemingly no known relatives, living on the streets from a young age and being adopted by a homeless woman who was kind enough to take care of her. Thanks to her experiences, Jasmine grew up with a working knowledge of the streets and the people who inhabited it, or more accurately, the criminals that controlled it. In an attempt to improve her living conditions and to help out the woman who first helped her, Jasmine associated herself with these criminals and would serve as both a broker and purchaser for several gangs, earning their trust by doing this for years without complications or problems. Eventually becoming privy to one of these gang's more powerful purchases, a Jester, Jasmine attempted to scam the gang out of this item and acquire it for herself. As punishment, she was amputated but in retaliation took the arm and used it for herself, gaining a strange arm thingy and stuff, I think that's what I really wanna get to in this page so far, finish for now. Personality Background Inside Job Underground Exodus Iunno Equipment Life Fibres Hybrid Life Fibre Uniform Jasmine is in possession of perhaps one of the rarest kinds of Life Fibre Uniforms in the world, and the one she possesses is perhaps the only one of it's kind in the world today, considered to be a cut above the rest. Jasmine's particular Life Fibre Uniform, is an experimental Life Fibre Uniform made in Superbia through the utilization of Life Fibres hailing from the Great Nation of Luxuria, and was created in a rather unique fashion. Jasmine's Life Fibre Uniform is considered to have the attribute of '''Hybrid, and is the focus of many a scientist at replicating the experiment that caused the creation of such a Uniform without any particular form of success. Originally, the uniform was deemed a failure as apparently controlling the Life Fibre Uniform proved extremely difficult to manage even according to simply the data, and the Uniform was scheduled to be destroyed as the project was considered to be a complete failure. But, as with all potentially very dangerous weapons that were scrapped in Superbia, this Uniform found its way to the black market, more specifically, Avaritia's black market. Utilizing her sway over the black market, and having had used her seemingly unparalleled technological aptitude to screw with the monitors for the test readings in the laboratory, Jasmine let the Life Fibre Uniform fall into her hand, knowing the true value of such an item and the true nature of this particular Uniform. Conventional Life Fibre Uniforms grant the wearer incredible superhuman powers, with the strength and abilities of a Life Fibre Uniform depending on the percentage of Life Fibres it is actually made from, denoted by the stars usually emblazoned on it. In the case of Jasmine's Hybrid Uniform, Jasmine is granted a tremendously powerful superhuman physiology equivalent to the boost in physical power granted by a conventional uniform on the level of a Four-Star Life Fibre Uniform, gaining massive levels of superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and even agility, in addition to advanced senses. Jasmine is also granted a passive regenerative healing factor above that of lesser Life Fibre Uniforms, and a resistance to external energy easily on a superhuman level. However, Jasmine also demonstrates the ability to have her Uniform literally consume the Fibres of other Uniforms and drain them of their attributes to empower itself as well as gain some semblance of the abilities of said uniform. Like all Life Fibre Uniforms, this particular uniform also drains blood from the individual utilizing it, so usually the power of the Life Fibre is not without reprecussions. However, thanks to the power of her Jester, Wallachia, Jasmine's tremendous quantities of blood as well as the Gourmet Cells imbued in them allows for Jasmine to utilize the Uniform with an ease unparalled by perhaps any user of a Life Fibre Uniform, and her supernaturally efficient blood seemingly empowers the Life Fibre Uniform to heights notably above perhaps even the Four Star Uniform. When layered on top of the fact that gangs had her grow acclimated to the coventional Uniforms, Jasmine claims to not even feel the drain of her Fibre. Jasmine has had an unnatural affinity to Life Fibre Uniforms from a young age, which allowed her to adapt to the powers of the uniform like a fish takes to water upon birth, which allows her to utilize this special uniform to its fullest potential. Jasmine's Uniform also demonstrates the ability to seemingly chage it's form, or shapeshift. Jasmine's Life Fibre also grants her superhuman levels of mobility, capable of running on walls to attack her opponents from unexpected angles, and the superhuman strength provided by her Life Fibre uniform can be used to cross immense distances, whether horizontal, vertical, or parabolic in a single jump or with immense speed. Regalia: *'Octavia's Anthem:' *'Peacekeeper's Regalia:' Sacred Gear Canis Lykaon Canis Lykaon, also known as the Inugami of the Black Blade, is a deceptively powerful Independent Avatar type Longinus wielded by Jasmine Cole that grants her the ability to naturally summon a black dog capabble of acting autonomously. Having grown up with this Sacred Gear her entire life, and being one of the rare humans naturally in posession of a Sacred Gear, Jasmine and Jin have an incredibly close relationship, almost rivalling the relationship he once had with his original wielder. In some regards, Jasmine and Jin are so close to each other that they can interpret each other almost psychically, with both Jasmine and Jin having an intuitive knowledge of where each other are even over vast distances, with Jin capable of simply appearing next to her regardless of where she is provided that some semblance of a shadow exists in her surroundings. The sealed entity in question is an extremely powerful beast whose legends as of today are multifarious and exist across various mythological texts, born from a tragedy. A "God of Dogs" summoned through cruelty done to a particular dog by his master, Jin killed his original master and became exceedingly resentful of the world around him. *'Jin:' Jin himself is an extremely physically powerful entity, and is capable of actually growing stronger with exercise at an exponential rate far exceeding that of a traditional dog or human being. Jin is exceptionally fast, running circles around some of the fastest of opponents and overwhelm even the fastest of other animals with a flurry of strikes. Jin also demonstrates enough physical strength for something as simple as a headbutt to be potentially lethal. In addition, due to the nature of Akuma as manifested through her Sacred Gear, Akuma is tremendously durable, and even if somehow injured, can seemingly be revived almost limitlessly as long as Jasmine herself remains conscious, transforming himself into a powerful opponent to deal with in battle. Finally, Akuma also demonstrates an amazing ability to track down opponents and intruders, and even lead her to allies that he has met. Jin is also capable of moving through shadows and even attacking through said shadows as far as Jasmine's eyes can see, as Jin is capable of spontaneously creating black blades from the shadows in her surrounding area to the height of a building. **'Ex Side Balance Breaker: Schaudenfreude: '''While most Balance Breakers can be unlocked by high emotions, these emotions often stem from the user thesmelvers. Schaudenfreude is a unique existence where the Balance Breaker itself was unlocked or triggered by the Sacred Gear itself, and it is said that such an existence is unique to Independent Type-Sacred Gear. Instead of being Jasmine's Balance Breaker via the Sacred Gear, Schaudenfreude is instead Jin's Balance Breaker, due to the unique circumstances of it's awakening.If incredibly enraged or extremely worried about Jasmine's safety, Jasmine has witnessed Jin enter a state referred to by a ghastly voice in her Sacred Gear as ''Schaudenfreude. The voice of Jin himself resonates in her mind, indicating Jin's entry into this state. In this form, Jin becomes extremely powerful, even more so than his base release, releasing a greater degree of his actual might that he is allowed to while sealed into the Sacred Gear. Accessing speed of such a magnitude that casual movement leaves afterimages and strength allowing him to rend some of the toughest of materials. Jin's already crimson eyes glow brightly, as attacks made on his person seem to heal themselves at a gradual rate, turning into shadow that seemingly reconstitutes his mass. In addition, if Jin kills in this state, Jin will seemingly assimilate the blood of his opponents, with such blood going to increase his healing factor. When combined with Jasmine's ability to seemingly resummon him, Jin is extremely difficult to put down. This power is said to stem from the rage Jin underwent in his original life when he was tortured and evoked as an Inugami, and due to the cruetly he experienced at the world's hands, having made him initally resentful. It is ironically named after the joy his original master had upon making him an Inugami. *'Virulence: '''A manifestation of the power of her Sacred Gear rather than a Balance Breaker, Jasmine, as the bearer of Canis Lykaon is capable of transforming her "pet dog" into an unimaginably sharp black sword capable of cutting down things even beyond that of human capacity as easy as a conventional sword may be capable of cutting down the more natural and mundane. Virulence is in fact of such a degree of sharpness that simply placing it unsheathed onto the ground runs the risk of opening up a fissure in the earth, and due to it being an extension of her Sacred Gear, Jasmine can summon it through any Instead of the Black Blades stemming from the Inugami, Virulence is the Black Blade that is the essence of the Inugami itself, the black blade representing the tenebrosity of the resentment considered to be synonymous with the beast's true name in the past. As with all blades created by the power of this Sacred Gear, the sheer animosity within the bound avatar of Jin is of such an extent that it allows her to make contact with spirits and souls, slicing these supernatural entities as easily as she would the physical, rendering their incorporeal nature null and void. Virulence is incredibly durable as well, allowing her to withstand powerful assaults. However, the most significant aspect of Virulence is that it serves as a link between Jasmine and Jin on a fundamental level, seemingly allowing Jasmine to channel the natural powers of Jin. Jasmine's physical attributes in general are augmented, including the supernatural physical characteristics of her Jester. Jasmine is also naturally attuned to magnetic fields in the surrounding environment, allowing her to sense nearby movement, due to her canine senses. In addition, Jin is capable of communicating with Jasmine psycically in this form, acting as her eyes and ears in combat. *'Crest Side Balance Breaker: Night Celestial Slash Dogs: The natural Balance Braker of Canis Lykaon, upon activation, Jasmine demonstrates the ability to transform into a humanoid Black Hound, while growing six tails. In this state, Jasmine is granted greatly enhanced strength and speed beyond her conventional use of Virulence, and is granted an extended level of capability in terms of creation of her Black Blades. This production extends to the point where she can tinge the sky and earth in darkness. Jin himself transforms into a larger Black Hound upon activation as well. **'''Abyss Side Balance Breaker: Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon Fortis Densus Laelaps: Jasmine can access an evolution of her Balance Breaker, referred to as her Abyss Side Balance Breaker. Jasmine's entire body can becoe enveloped by darknes, and take the form of a humanoid beast clad in darkness itself. This form has forelegs, hindlegs, six tails, and massive jaws resembling that of a dog. Jasmine is also granted two long and exceptionally sharp sycthe said to be able to slice apart some of the most durable of foes themselves, as well as damage their very souls; as well as create gigantic jet-black blades of darkness to impale her oppoenents from the ground. The darkness in the surrounding area to forms into large packs of dogs with jet-black fur to attack opponents with "cursed" blades in their mouths. They can also move through shadows and effectively render themselves invisible through that method to attack the blind spots of opponents. *'Synthesis Balance Breaker: Carmina in Mundo Crudeli: '''Synthesis of her Abyss and Ex-Side Balance Breakers, unique Breed of Ex-Side Balance Breaker. Night Reflection '''Night Reflection' otherwise known as the Shield of Dark Night, is a Sacred Gear currently wielded by Jasmine Cole that takes the form of a mass of shadows which change according to her will. This particular Sacred Gear allows Jasmine to absorb the attacks of her opponents and redirect them in whatever direction she chooses from any shadow within a given area of influence, and allows her to freely manipulate the generated mass of shadows as well as other shadows in the area to produce weapons such as swords and spears, armour and other defensive implements like shields and barricades, or even create webs that allow her to entangle her opponents. However, in the case of Jasmine, who possesses a shadow based Jester and the Longinus, Canis Lykaon, all of Jasmine's shadow and darkness related abilities demonstrate the ability to absorb these attacks, transforming the already tremendously powerful nature of each one of her related applications of this power into devastating additions to her repetoire. *'Night Reflection Death Cross: '''Jasmine can harness the Balance Breaker of her Sacred Gear which creates a black shadow armor that covers her entire body body. Death Cross allows Jasmine to become like a shadow, gaining its intangible properties and allowing physical attacks to pass right through her, although the wielder is susceptible to most forms of energy (heat/cold). CJasmine retains the ability to manipulate shadows as it absorbs attacks using shadows and redirect the attack at enemies, but utilize even her own body as a medium for this. When combined with her Shadow Jester, Jasmine gains a perfect intangibility in addition to the ability to absorb attacks using her shadows or in this case, her actual body, and redirect the attacks at her opponents, seemingly making her incredibly hard to put down. Jesters Umbra '''Umbra, '''is a unique Jester which takes the form of Jasmine's amputated limb, and appears to integrate itself into the user's very being. Umbra is entirely composed of a unique substance referred to as shadow matter, granting Jasmine all of the functionalty of her previous limb, meaning that she demonstrates full tactile capabilities thanks to this Jester. However, Umbra, due to it's unique composition as a Jester is known to be dramatically stronger than an ordinary human hand would be, granting her superior strength and overall ability to move this particular hand at a rate far faster than that of a regular human. This special arm in addition, due to being made of shadow, can simply be made intangible if she so desires. Umbra appears to be unaffected by light, as the presence of light creates a darker shadow. Finally, Jasmine is capable of freely manipulating the shape and configuration of her arm, simply willing it to take on varying shapes, in the form of various weapons. As a result, Jasmine can utilize Umbra to create a variety of unique weapons that can be utilized as quite literally an extension of her own being.' As the wielder of Canis Lykaon, Jasmine can channel the power of her Sacred Gear through her arm as it is quite literally made of shadow or darkness. As a result, this allows Jasmine to seemingly constitute her right arm with the Black Blades generated by her Sacred Gear and leave it compacted into the shape of her arm. As a result, Jasmine is capable of attacking the souls of individuals via her right hand with the slightest punch, as well as eviscerate her opponents by manifesting the blades in their traditional form, cutting through her opponents. In addition, Jin himself is capable of simply appearing out Jasmine's arm, allowing for devastating surprise attacks in combat. Jasmine, by enveloping her body in the grip of her own arm when changed to it's shadow matter form, can effectively grant her entire body the enhanced defensive capabilities associated with Umbra, and also give her an all-round amplication to her physical capabilities that can be considered to be superhuman. Umbra can also change it's form whenever it is reconstituted, meaning it can potentially transform into anything Jasmine wills it to become, from random potted plants to other things such as other people. As a result, by enveloping herself and then changing Umbra's constituted form, Jasmine can effectively transform herself and take the appearance of others should she need to. *'''Shadow Arsenal: **'Projectiles:' *'Titania:' *'Shadow Surveillance:' *'Natural Regeneration/Reconstitution:' Equinox Equinox 'is a Jester that takes the form of a glove, Equinox allows Jasmine to imitate the consumption and absorption abilities of God Slayer Magic in the form of the elements of darkness and shadow. As with all Slayer Magics, a God Slayer can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy, and a God Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element. However, unlike other Slayer Magics, a God Slayer is capable of consuming their own element in order to gain back magical power and stamina- this is displayed with the Sky God Slayer devouring her own air- but like all Slayer Magics, a God Slayer is required to consume any and all sources of their element through their mouth. However, due to the nature of this Jester, all sources of shadow must be consumed via Umbra. Wallachia Wallachia, is the name of a Jester that takes the form of a white glove worn on Jasmine's left arm. Wallachia contains the power of Gourmet Cells within it, and when activated or simply utilized, grants Jasmine the ability to manipulate the biological component of blood on a tremendous scale. By utilizing the power of her Jester, Jasmine's body's capacity for blood seemingly expands exponentially and produces a seemingly tremendous quantity of blood, with the sheer capabilities of her circulatory system rising exponentially. Thanks to the power of her Gourmet Cells, Jasmine demonstrates the ability to freely generate and manipulate large quantities of blood to her desire, as well as demonstrate the ability to seemingly alter the composition of her blood at will for further versatility. The tremendous vitality of her blood due to the effects of her Jester also grant her supernatural regenerative properties not dissimilar to the role blood normally plays in natural healing and regeneration multiplied exponentially into superhuman regenerative prowess. When Jasmine is injured, her blood will literally seemingly reform and then recreate the missing part of her body, which, ontop of her tremendous durability and incredible prowess with intangibility, allows her to seemingly be one incredibly tough individual to put down. *'Blood Manipulation: Due to the Gourmet Cells within her blood as a result of this Jester, Jasmine demonstrates the ability to seemingly generate, shape, and manipulate blood on a seemingly limitless level, allowing her incredible offensive and defensive capabilities. Jasmine demonstrates the ability to create constructs out of her blood should she so desire, as well as simply utilize the power of her blood as gargantuan waves of pure terror. Jasmine's blood is known to be extraordinarily high in each cell type, and demonstrates the ability to hold vast swathes of oxygen as well as carbon dioxide should she so desire. As a result, the blood flowing through her veins is of a dramatically higher quality than the average human being, granting her tremendous superhuman stamina and a resistance to the build up of any form of lactic acid. **'Blood Solification:' **'Blood Cannon:' **'Blood Sword:' **'Machine Gun Blood:' **'Bloody Armour:' **'Blood Boomerang:' **'Drop Blood:' **'Crimson Pupeteer:' **'Blood Dolls:' **'Blood Shifting:' ***'Poison Blood:' ***'White Blood:' ***'Red Blood:' ***'Blue Blood:' ***'Black Blood:' **'Blood Booster:' **'Blood Shell:' **'Black Death:' **'Bloody Irony:' **'Dance of the Blood Rose:' **'Scarlet Plumage:' **'Capillary Web:' Salt and Pepper Salt and Pepper are the name of two custom made personal handgun pistols that also serve as Jesters currently possessed by Jasmine Cole, crafted out of prime orichalum metal straight from the heart of Luxuria, rendering them extremely durable and capable of withstanding firing pressures greatly exceeding that of any ordinary pair of pistols. As a Jester, Jasmine's handguns of choice demonstrate an inherent connection to the magical energies of the Earth via the ley lines of the world around her, drawing power and energy from a natural source, transforming them into existences that have a seemingly unlimited level of ammunition, simply referred to as Magic Bullets. Magic Bullets consist of magical energy transmuted into the shape and appearance of a regular bullet with some of the qualities and characteristics of projectile motion superimposed on what is otherwise simply a mass of magical energy. Due to the Jester tapping into what would appear to be a seemingly limitless amount of magical energy, the amount of energy within each bullet is considered to be incredibly vast, which translates to its tremendous speed, momentum, kinetic energy, and therefore all around piercing power. In addition, the energy density of each bullet also greatly enhances the bullet's impact to a level that is far greater than any traditional bullet. Regardless however, the true function of Salt and Pepper as a Jester, is to allow the user access to a mystical artform simply referred to as Guns Magic. 'Salt and Pepper enable Jasmine to tap into some of the more common spells in the artform and utilize them despite some of them being intended for entirely different types of guns, in addition to a brand of spells completely unique to the Jester. Their orichalum composition also make pistol whips when combined with her superhuman physiology extremely devastating, and serve as effective melee weapons in a pinch. *'Homing Shot: *'Wide Shot:' *'Sleep Bullet:' *'Spark Shot:' *'Tornado Shot:' *'Sunlight Shot:' *'Bullet Storm:' *'Toy Bullets:' *'Explosive Rounds:' *'Frigid Bullets:' Notable Skills Mechanical Aptitude Inventions *'ARM: '''The '''ARM '(short for AIM Regulation Mechanism), is a device invented by Jasmine Cole with the help of Michael von Reinhardt for Bianca Haynes, due to the nature of her particular AIM ability. Trivia Category:Requiem Category:The Shard